Sweetness in Survival
by Black Lace Lamb
Summary: Anastasia von Carlen lives life rough, gifted with the power to heal she is a blessing to the Vatican but a weapon to the Rosenkreuz Order. Abel X OC Rated MA in later chapters
1. Episode 1: The Apple Rain

**Episode 1: The Apple Rain**

**Avert Not Thine Eyes**

**-Ana's View-**

The rain was pouring hard and heavy, already soaked to the bone you rested against a shop window. The soles of your sneaker were peeled and flapping wetly behind you as you took off again, a small back-pack with your clothes and a little food was dripping wet.

'The bread is probably ruined.' You thought glumly. It had been 17 years since the battle in Albion and the two great winged beasts that fought in the sky. It was when the Princess of Albion had been found, and it was also the day you were born. Such memories, even though you were born in a time of chaos and sadness, once Queen Esther was in control, things started to look so much better for both Terrans and Methuselah. Unfortunately, you were still living on the streets, a sharp change from your aristocratic past. A small, thin jacket and faded red men's shirt were your only protection against the chilling rain. You sat down at a tram station, which shielded you from most of the rain. Looking down at your tatted wet jeans, they were in need of repair or replacement. But, as you had no money to your name, (Which was Anastasia von Carlen.) you had to rely on fallen scraps from the plates of the wealthy. You ran a hand through your short, brown hair, the drops of water against your chipped fingernails. A pattering of feet alerted you of someone running towards you, sitting up slightly you saw who was coming. A goofy-looking priest with long, wet, silver hair and circular glasses was running towards you, his hand was a terrible attempt to block out the rain. He ducked inside the tram station and sat down on the bench, shaking his head slightly, the water droplets flicking on you.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you. I didn't mean to spray water all over you." You giggled slightly.

"It's alright Father, besides…I'm already soaked, a little more won't hurt." He gave you a warm smiled and stretch out his hand.

"Pardon my rudeness Miss, I'm Father Abel Nightroad; a travelling priest from the Vatican." You returned the gesture, shaking his gloved hand warmly.

"My name is Anastasia, but please call me Ana." You said smiling. "So where are you going to Father Nightroad? There isn't a church around here for miles."

"I have to catch a flight back to the Vatican, and then it's back to work for me!" You reached into your bag, taking out two shiny red apples, still a little wet from your soaked bag; you passed one over to him.

"Here Father, take one, you must be hungry." He looked surprised, his cheeks a little pink.

"N-no, no. I shouldn't! You keep them for later; it must be hard for you, living like this." You still held the apple out.

"Please take it, I hate seeing others who are hungry. It's the least that I can do to help you out." He shyly took the apple and bit into it, you doing the same. The rain slowly stopping, but the road in front of you was still slightly flooded, leaves and dirt washing away in the drains. "I hope you have a good flight Father." He looked over at you; you then noticed that his eyes were a remarkably bright shade of blue, making him seem even more attractive.

"Miss Ana, shouldn't you get home to your family, friends? It's late and it's not really safe for a young woman to be walking alone at night." Your eyes darkened, a bad memory washing over your mind.

'There's nothing here by that name. Leave us alone.'

'Oh really? Then this children's book is for you.'

WHAMP! Thump.

BANG!!!

'NO!!! Lorna!'

BANG! BANG!!!

You shook yourself awake, Father Nightroad looking at you intensely.

"Ana? Are you alright?" You frowned.

"My parents are dead. I don't have any friends. You should go Father; the tram to the airport is here." He turned around; the tram was there, the warm lights beckoning him.

"Will you be alright?" You smiled.

"I'm fine, just go, and don't miss your flight!" He picked up his suitcase, and got on the tram. He sat against the window, and looked down at you. He put his hand against the glass; standing up you put yours against his. His mouth made out the word 'bye'. Smiling, you did the same, eye locking with his. Something struck in your brain, like a flex of a muscle. This man, Abel Nightroad… you and he were somehow connected. The tram slowly disappeared into the night, taking the mysterious priest with it. "God be with you Father." Picking up your bag, you continued to walk down the street, the flickering light of the street lamps lighting your path.


	2. Episode 2: Inhuman Brilliance

**Episode 2: Inhuman Brilliance**

**Avert not Thine Eyes **

**-Two Weeks Later-**

You bit into an apple, the sweet juices refreshing your throat. Hmm, apples… the goofy priest at the tram station. It had been a good two weeks since you last saw him, the rain had made the evenings cool and pleasant. A gentle breeze flowed through the alleyways, not much had changed; still a dirty little stray, still alone.

'Perhaps he and I will meet again… no. It makes it sound like some kind of fairytale; a handsome prince transforms the beggar girl into a princess. Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of Albion!' A tinkling of tin cans at the end of the alley made you sit up, gently touching the small gun hidden in your jeans.

"It's not safe for pretty girls at walk alone." A sinister, cold voice spoke from the end of the alley.

'Oh no… vampire, not good.' You cocked your gun, leaving your bag by your feet. "Leave me alone, I have done nothing against you!" A gust of wind shot into your face as he ran towards you with inhuman speed. Firing your gun, you heard a grunt of pain, firing again the scent of blood reached your nose. A deep growl came from his throat as he knocked the gun from your hands and pushed you against the wall of the alley. His face buried itself deep in your hair as you squirmed with disgust.

"Mmm…apples. You smell so sweet my dear; I hope your blood tastes the same." He pulled back, his eyes glinting in the dark. Running a nail down your neck, it stopped at your collarbone. He smiled and lowered his head to your neck. "Scream as I drain you dry…" The Power shock through you, the flooding light from inside began to swell.

"NO!!" You screamed, the Power was released, the light engulfing you and him. A horrified scream came from his lips, and then all was silent. His corpse lay at your feet, or what was left of it, burnt to a crispy husk by your inhuman light. 'Run, I have to run!' So you did, leaving everything behind, the body, your bag, your gun. You just had to run, flee, get away from what had happened, tears streaming out of your eyes. Finding an isolated corner, you sat down and cried. 'I didn't mean to kill him, just… Oh God!!' You punched a wall out of frustration, the blood dribbling down your hand. Leaning against the cold brick wall, you passed out, exhausted.

**-Abel's View-**

**-3 mins ago-**

Soon I had to return to Rome, the airship was leaving tomorrow morning. Father Tres and I had been successful in removing most of the vampires that had gone rogue and started attacking people.

'Those poor people and that one woman we found. Poor soul.' I continued walking along, passing a tram station. 'Hmm, I hope that girl was okay. She was so nice to me, and she didn't know anything about me. But, there was something about her… like I knew her before we met. Never mind…' Suddenly I heard a scream that pierced the silence like an arrow, a brilliant flash of light came from one of the alleyways in the distant. A silvery white light, so bright it was like the sun.

"Human in distress 435meters away, commence pursuing." Tres said in his monotone. I pulled out my gun as well.

"Continue Tres! Find the source of the scream." We ran together along the wet road, arriving at the alley. A terrible stench reached my nose, a vampire corpse burnt to a crispy husk lay on the ground, lips wide apart in a scream of terror. A small hand gun and a backpack was next to it, I picked up the bag to inspect it.

"Vampire, male, terminated 8.23 seconds ago." Looking in the bag, a small picture frame was tucked away, showing a wife, husband, both with brown hair and a small child, probably only four. She had short brown hair, large brown eyes and pink ribbons in her hair.

"Was the vampire the source of the scream Tres?"

"Negative, the audio signature was female. Continuing to find origin of sound." I looked into the bag again, touching something smooth. Pulling out a ripe, red apple slightly wet from the bag.

"It can't be?! The girl at the tram station?!" I pulled out my gun and continued walking down the alley, holding tight to the backpack. Tres and I came to a small corner between two alleys; the girl was curled up against the wall, her knuckles bleeding.

"Source of audio signal had been matched, female, 17 years of age." I lent down and picked her up, giving Tres the bag. Her skin was a little paler then when I saw it last and her breathing was sharp and ragged.

"Father Tres, contact Cardinal Kate. Tell her that we need another ticket to Rome." Ana was coming with us, she did something extraordinary tonight, she belongs in the Vatican.


	3. Episode 3: Life Anew

**Episode 3: Life Anew**

**Avert not Thine Eyes**

**-Ana's View-**

**-48 hours later-**

It was warm, something warm against your face. Fluttering your eyes open, a lush green garden outside, in a warm bed, and soft sheets.

'Wait… WHERE THE HELL AM I!!?!' You shot out of bed, noticing your clothes had been changed into a white nightdress and you felt clean. 'SOMEONE SAW ME NAKED!! OH MY GOD!!!' You ran for the door, to see a small piece of paper stuck to it.

_Miss Ana, _

_Do not be afraid, Father Abel and Father Tres brought you here, you are in safe hands. You are in the Vatican, in Rome, home of the agents of God and the Pope. In the bathroom, there will be a change of clothes for you when you awake, get changed and go down the hallway to your right, at the room on the end of the hall, someone will be waiting to see you. _

You put the note down and looked out the window; an amazing garden was outside, beautiful flowers and rich green grass. The colour itself almost blinded you, as you were only used to grey and blacks from your city. You walked over to the bathroom, a shower/bath stood in one corner, a small cupboard with basin and next to the basin was a set of clothes. Holding it against you, it was a pretty pale blue dress, thin straps and a large white ribbon around the waist. A set of white stockings and black shoes was amongst them.

'Not bad, haven't worn a dress in years!' You took another shower, happy at the feeling of the warm water on your skin and the sweet smelling body scrub. You got changed into the dress and shoes and brushed your hair, after a long fight with the tangles and knots, you were finally ready. You took another look around your room, a small single bed with a crucifix above it, a small wooden cupboard and a large window. You walked down the hallway, your shoes tapping slightly on the wooden floor, until you reached the room at the end of the hall. The door was large and the handles had large brass crosses stamped on them. You knocked lightly on the door, a voice came from within.

"Come in." You stepped inside; the room was very luxurious with red walls and gold ornaments. A young woman was at the desk, but she wasn't even really there, she was like a ghost, a hologram. "Ah, Miss Anastasia am I right?" You nodded, she was dressed in red robes and a large red and gold hat was on her head, her eyes were grey and caring. "Father Abel Nightroad contacted me two days ago, requesting another ticket to Rome from your city, am I right?" You nodded.

"Yes Madame." Oh God, she was going to scold you, for wasting the Vatican's money on something as stupid as you.

"It's a good thing he did; it really isn't safe for you to be walking out on the streets alone." You looked at her, eyes wide. "Abel and I have talked about it, and as you are old enough. Would you want to become a member of the AX?"

"What's the AX?" You asked, she smiled at you.

"The AX is like a group of special soldiers that work for the Vatican; they all have their special code names and work for me and follow my orders. You have already met one." You were surprised.

"Really? Who?"

"Father Abel Nightroad."

"No way!! That goofy looking priest?!" She sighed and nodded. "I… I want to join up." She looked at you. "It's just… I never really had anyplace to call home after my parents died. I want to help people, to take away their pain and protect them. I want my Power to be… a benefit to both vampires and humans, vampire get hurt because of my Power and humans are afraid of me. So, please let me become a member of the AX." She got up, and walked over to you, her eyes glittering warmly.

"You are most welcome here, consider this your home and headquarters, Father Nightroad will explain everything." You turned to leave. "Wait, what should your codename be?" You thought about it.

"Can it be 'Seraphim'?" You asked hopefully.

"Sure, it suits you, you can wander around for a while, just don't leave the grounds." You left, walking back down the hallway.

'I finally have a home… wow… a home. Big word, now, lets have a little look around the place.' You explored the Vatican, looking in every corner, wandering around all over the place. You hadn't bumped into anyone yet, so you assumed that they were all out on a mission. 'Hmm, I hope that I bump into Father Nightroad again, I want to thank him for helping me.' You opened a large set of doors, to hear gentle singing in the distance. You were inside a massive Cathedral, large stained glass windows of saints and angel looked down on you with gazes of love. There was a small choir doing singing practice, their conductor was a priest, they were all dressed in matching blue and white robes, songbooks in their open palms. They sounded so sweet, voices echoing through the solemn room.

"Hey you!" You snapped your head to them.

"You want to sing with us? Come over and join us." You walked over to them, their conductor smiling warmly at you. Looking down at the book, you already knew the song. Your mother used to sing it to you, an old song… _'Star of Bethlehem'._ Everyone took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_Star of Bethlehem, Star on high. Miracle of love on midnight's sign. Let your luminous light from heaven enter our hearts. Star of happiness, Star of wonder, you see everything for afar." _You didn't realise that everyone had stopped singing and were staring at you, you skin was glowing, hair gently wafting around you like a halo. They marvelled your voice; you did take singing lessons when you were smaller. "_Live throughout the age of man, oh light oh Holy light. Oh Light, Divine…"_You finished the song; a gentle applause came from around you, the other choir students packed around you.

"How'd you learn to sing like that?!"

"That power is awesome!"

"Will I be as pretty as you someday?!"

"Are you an angel?" You looked down at who said that, a little blonde girl with big brown eyes, clutching tightly to her songbook. You kneeled down in front of her.

"I don't know, but I know that God gave me this Power, and I want to help people with it. I might be an angel, I might not, and I want to find out what I am exactly. Ok?" She nodded happily.

"Miss Ana?" You stood up and turned around. Handsome face, cerulean eyes, priest robes.

"Father Nightroad!!" You shrieked out, tackling him to the floor, arms around his neck.

"Thankyou… so much." You looked down at him, your eyes soft and warm, his face scarlet as your body was pressed against his.

"Miss Ana, I'm glad you're feeling better. But can you please get off me, I can't breathe." Blushing, you got up and helped him up; several giggles came from the choir behind you.

"Cardinal Kate has let me join the AX, we'll be co-workers!" He broke out in a smile.

"That's fantastic Ana, what's your codename going to be?"

"Seraphim."

"I look forward to working with you; I'll even help you control your powers, if you let me."

"Really? You have been far too good to me Father." He took your hand.

"Of course, what are friends for?"


	4. Episode 4: The Tainted Flower, Part 1

**Episode 4: The Tainted Flower**

**Part 1: The Tears that Fall**

**Avert not Thine Eyes**

**-****Ana's View-**

**-Three Years Later-**

You and Father Nightroad had become so close; three years had changed a lot about you, both appearance and mentally. No longer a girl but not a woman in full bloom, you hair had grown long and luscious, slightly curly with a magnificent shine to it; your body had ripened with age but still unplucked, waiting for the perfect person to sweep you off your feet. You were determined that that person would be the one who meant most to you, Father Abel Nightroad. The two of you had often worked together, he drawn to your kindness and you were drawn to everything about him. His face, his heart, his glowing warmth that transformed you into a princess from a scraggly stray, he was your handsome prince who swept you into a world of hope and faith, where you didn't have to be afraid of your Gift. The Power inside you had been harnessed for your benefit, though you still didn't know what you were, you had the ability to heal the sick, bless the wounded and provide light and hope to all around you, through your mental ability. You had even met with the Queen of Albion, which turned out to be an old college of Abel's, her husband Ion was a vampire and the two of them were ruling over Albion happily.

"Sister Ana, you were fantastic today, you eliminated those rouge Methuselah, with no casualties, and I am so pleased with you." You blushed; yeah you went by 'Sister' now.

"Thankyou Cardinal, it is wonderful to hear your praise."

"Here is your monthly allowance, use it for something fun." She said smiling as you took the small package. You bowed and left, Abel waiting outside like he always did.

"Hey Abel, do you want to go out tonight?" He looked a little surprised.

"Cardinal Kate gave me my monthly allowance and I want to do something fun, but it's not really fun when I'm by myself."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I heard about this fantastic new place, they say the food is to die for. Then we can have a long walk back to the Vatican." He smiled at you.

"Sounds like fun."

"So don't eat anything until dinner tonight." He pouted; oh he was so cute when he did that.

"Please don't be mean Ana, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. I thought the Vatican raised your allowance months ago." His eyes started watering.

"I know, but it's only five dinars, it's only enough to buy a cup of tea with." Ah, Abel… him and his tea.

"A milk tea with thirteen spoonfuls of sugar, am I right?" You said, he smiled.

"Of course, it's pretty much all I drink nowadays." You stood in front of him and looked up.

"Well, that's going to chance because tonight you and I are going to have fun, we'll drink wine and have a really good time. So no eating until at least 7:00 or you'll spoil your appetite."

"Aww, please Ana." You looked up at him, eyes big, bottom lip stuck out. He blushed a little; he was blushing, at you! Yes one blush closer to a kiss! "Fine, I won't eat until 7 tonight."

"Yay, the puppy face wins again!" You ran off to your room. 'Okay, tonight is the night; I will finally tell Abel what I feel for him. Eek, I'm so nervous. Okay what to wear…' You walked over to your small cupboard, of course was packed with white nuns uniforms. 'I'm sure that I had one dress that wasn't completely white. Oh, wait…' You pulled at something blue in the back. It was a small blue dress with a large white ribbon around the waist. 'No way! I haven't worn this in years!' Getting undressed, you pulled it on; the dress was a little shorter than it was before, now it rested on the middle of your thighs. Your chest had grown over the years so it was now pressing against the bust quite firmly, an even amount of cleavage over the edge. 'Wow, it looks good, maybe a little inappropriate for dinner, but I want to impress Abel. The best was to a man's heart if through his stomach, and a nice dress is always helpful.

You showered, put the dress on and applied a little make-up. Instead of the white stockings and black shoes, you slipped on a set of very nice stockings and knee-high white boots. Adjusting yourself in the mirror, you left a few locks of hair over your shoulders.

"Nice… I hope Abel thinks so too.' A small knocking came on the door.

"Ana, are you ready? It'll take a while to walk there."

'Speak of the Devil! No wait; I'm a nun now, bad Ana...' You opened up the door; Abel was still in his priest robes. You felt his eyes quickly look over you, his face burning with a scarlet blush.

"Miss Ana, that dress, I haven't seen it in while, it looks um… different on you…" You smiled at him, as you had grown over the years, you reached his chin.

"It's the first one that I had worn in a while. So shall we get going?" You grabbed your purse and headed out the door with him. Everything was going perfectly, the two of you joked along the way, laughing and having a wonderful time. The restaurant was wonderful, gold and blue décor, a mixture of Methuselah and Terrans who were both working and dining there. You and Abel sat down together at a table for two in a corner. 'I'm in heaven.' Abel and you ordered your meals and you took a small sip of wine.

"You're so grown up for your age Ana, you can tell fine wines from bad ones, you know all the good places to eat and you can sing like an angel. What's your secret?" You put your glass down.

"My secret… it's all in the breeding, I'm a von Carlen." Abel looked surprised.

"But you were out on the streets when we first met, the von Carlen's are a well known family, why weren't you with them."

"My parents were shall we say, the black sheep of the family. When I was born, I was immediately rejected by all my other relatives other than my parents, when they died…" You took a gulp of air. "My family rejected me; they said that I was pretending to be a von Carlen so that I could get my hands on my inheritance." You smiled. "But that's alright, I have you and I have a home. It's much more than what I could want." But before he could say something, the food came, which the two of you ate, Abel eating his gratefully and the two of you talking deep into the night. The time came when the two of you had to walk back to the Vatican. 'Okay, this is it… deep breath.' Your heart felt like it was a trapped bird, fluttering madly in your ribs. "Abel, what do you think of me?" He stopped and looked at you, a little surprised.

"Well, um… you are an amazing young lady. Y-you are a great fighter and you're a wonderful friend, I am privileged to work with you." Clunk, your heart sank to your stomach.

'Friend…' The word seemed cold and unfamiliar. "Do you want to know what I feel about you?" You reached up and gently cupped his face in your hands, his cheeks turned pink. "I can't fully explain it, but when we first met all those years ago. I-I felt as though we had already met. Like we were friends from long ago, and since that day, I have always felt something for you." You rested your head against his chest, his heart was beating quickly. "I can't deny this feeling any longer, I lo-"

"Don't say it Ana, I can't." You looked up at him; his brow was knotted in confusion and sadness. You felt hot tears welling in your eyes; you wrapped your arms around him and held onto him tight. Something shot past your eyes, a memory long forgotten.

Two creatures falling to Earth, after a mighty struggle in the atmosphere, they were tired and wouldn't survive the fall to the ground. Your arms wrapped around the one with black and blue flesh, his eyes were shut, and his long hair was gently waving around him. His eyes opened to look at you; your light was reflected in his eyes, brilliant and glowing.

'Hold on… it will be alright…' Your voice whispered to the two of them, the blonde one falling faster than the black one. The white-winged blonde was in trouble, you seemed to split and hold him close as the burning sensation of the atmosphere seared them both. 'God watch over y-' You came back, Abel looking down at you with wide eyes. The tears started to fall down your cheeks, you became angry at him.

"Why Abel? Why can't you accept my feelings for you?!" He looked down at you sadly.

"I am a sinner; I do not deserve your love." You ran, away from him, away from the things he said, you just wanted to get away.

'NO! Everything's a disaster! Why would he even care about something as stupid as me?!' You reached the Vatican; Abel's cries had disappeared long ago. You ran to your room and collapsed on you bed, the tears streaming down your face, ruining your make-up. Your hair was mattered and ugly, you sobbed like a child, crying and clutching to your sheets. You sat up, but felt something in your neck and you passed out.


	5. Episode 5: The Tainted Flower, Part 2

**Episode 5: The Tainted Flower**

**Part 2: Sweet Sinner**

**Avert not Thine Eyes**

'Abel…he hates me… he doesn't love me… no one loves me….I need to get up… wake up… wake up!' You were on a soft bed the sheets were silky and fine on your skin. Looking down, you were still in your blue dress but your shoes had been taken off for you. The room was white; everything was white, the furniture, the sheets, the doors. You got up and saw a window, walking over to it, you gasped at what you saw. The earth was hundreds of miles away; you were looking down on it. 'I'm in some kind of space station, but who took me here? Wait. I was kidnapped!' You walked over to the door, which slip open for you. You bumped into a chest, looking up it was a man with long black hair and dark green eyes, he was smiling at you.

"Are you alright Miss von Carlen? I hope that you slept well."

"Where am I? What do you want? Why did you kidnap me?" He chuckled, showing fangs. 'Vampire, oh God, I've been abducted by vampires.' He gently touched your shoulder, you flinched slightly.

"So many questions Fraulein, but he has instructed me to escort you to him. He will answer your questions. How rude of me not to introduce myself, I am Vincent Hemmerlink; also known as the 'Nacht Gauner'. It is an honour to meet you Miss von Carlen. " He held him arm out, which you took.

'I have to keep my guard up, until I find out what's going on, I'll play along.'

You walked down endless white hallways, passing doors on the way, most of them closed.

"It was true what he said…" You looked up at him; he was a lot taller than you.

"What is?" You asked.

"To find her, go to the Vatican and find the loveliest girl there." You blushed.

'No! I can't blush they abducted me for goodness sake!' The door in front of you opened, it was a control room. A tall figure was in front of you, looking over the men and women at the computers. There was a massive window, showing the stars and the earth itself.

"Master, Miss von Carlen has awoken." The figure turned around, your eyes widened.

'Abel…' He had a cheery smile on his face; his hair was long and blonde. He was wearing robes of red and white with gold ornaments on his shoulders. He looked so much like Abel, it was almost scary.

"Ah, you're up, I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day. My name is Cain Nightroad; it is a great privilege to meet you my dear. I have waited for this day for a very long time." He bowed low, reached up and kissed the back of your hand. He was Abel's brother! He looked so much like him, but… oh, why did he bring you here.

"What do you mean by 'waited' for me? I have never heard of you before" He smiled and beckoned you over to the window, you stood next to him.

"You don't recognise me do you Fraulien?" You looked at him and thought about it, blonde hair, you then remembered. The fall, your soul embracing him, protecting him, his eyes glowing red, fangs sharp and deadly against his lips, your eyes widened. "Ah, now I see. You have remembered… and for saving me, I am in your debt." You looked out over the earth, somewhere down there, was Abel.

'He wouldn't even be looking for me, he doesn't love me…' Cain touched your shoulder.

"Something troubles you?" He reached up and wiped something from your cheek, looking at it, it was a small tear, and he looked down at you, concerned.

"It's just; I said to Abel what I felt for him and he… he…" You started to cry again, you fell into Cain's chest, sobbing gently. You felt his arms around you, holding you to him.

"Sh sh sh, don't cry. Brother can be really stubborn when it comes to feelings from another, but I want to repay you for what you did for me. Do you know what Abel and I are?" He cupped your face, his thumb wiping the tears from your eyes. You shook your head, he smiled. "It's alright; he and I are Crusniks my dear. There is another one of us, Seth who is one as well, but she now rules the Empire."

"What are Crusniks?" He looked at Vincent, who left.

"Crusniks are vampires who feed on the blood of other vampires. It makes sense that Abel has not shown his… true form to you. He would have been concerned that it would affect the way you thought about him. He says they are a mark of his sins, but I think of it as an opportunity." You looked at the floor.

'Why wasn't he honest with me, why didn't he tell me?! He trusted me didn't he? Why Abel?!' You though angrily.

"So as repayment for saving me, healing my body with your light. I have decided that you are going to become like Abel and I."

"What?" He led you to a room, an operation room. It was entirely white; a deep pool was in the middle and various surgical equipment was in large cabinets.

"If you become a Crusnik, you will live forever. You will have unlimited power, but you have to let me take care of you during your first few days. When the time is right, you and I are going to go find my dear brother, I think he will like this new surprise."

"Who are you?" He smiled.

"We are the order of Rosenkreuz, will you come with us?"

"The order of Rosenkreuz! The other Fathers and Sisters told me about you and the order, you killed hundreds of people! You never think about others but only about yourself! I can never belong to an organisation that does such terrible things!!" You yelled at him, his expression didn't falter. He walked over to a desk, and opened a little box.

"Vincent, Morgana; restrain her." Arms appeared out of no where, holding your arms next to your body. You struggled and kicked but their vampire grip was too strong.

'My Gift!' You tried to summon it up, tried to get the feeling to well up inside, but you heard Cain and Vincent chuckle.

"Don't exert yourself my dear, when you passed out, Morgana injected you with a serum that will shut down your powers.

'Oh no! I'm helpless!' "ABEL!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE! ANYONE!!" You screamed. Cain frowned as he walked towards you, a syringe in hand with a dark red substance inside. Vincent pulled your head aside, exposing your neck.

"You are hundreds of miles away from him; he can't hear you no matter how loud you scream. Now you are going to be quiet and act like a good little girl aren't you?" He stuck the needle in your neck, your eyes grew heavy, and your mind was swimming in thought of him.

"Abel…please…h-help…" You whispered as everything went black.


	6. Episode 6: Blood Lace Princess

**Episode 6: Blood Lace Princess**

**Avert not Thine Eyes**

**-Cain's View-**

I looked over at her, the finished project. Little had changed about her, her hair was longer, softer… her skin was paler, as she hadn't drunk blood yet, thin scars were slowly healing over, but other than that, she was a picture of beauty. I brushed my fingers over the small tube that connected my arm to her heart, my nanomachines pumping into her, for over a week I had sat there, letting my blood transfer into her body.

"I believe that it is time that you got up sleepyhead." I said more to myself than anyone else; I lent over her the very tips of my hair touching her face. My lips fluttered over hers, a tiny kiss to awake her. Her eyes fluttered open, now a silvery blue colour, her mouth was slack with wonder, I smiled at her and helped her sit up. "Good morning sister, did you have a good sleep?" Her mouth moved but no sound came out, I snapped my fingers and Vincent entered, holding a tall thin glass of fresh vampire blood. I supported her head as Vincent brought the blood to her lips, pouring it down her throat. She sipped it at first but then started to gulp it down, like a kitten tasting cream for the first time, the glass quickly emptied and a small trickle of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth which I carefully licked away.

"I want some more." She said, her eyes full of innocence, I held her to my chest.

"You will get more later; you need to gradually get your strength back, you have been asleep for so long. Then later in the week, we'll go and find brother okay?" She nodded slowly; I kissed her forehead, my flower, the flower of the Order.

**-Anastasia's View-**

**-6:53 pm-**

You skipped down the hallway, happy as a lark. Today's was the day! The overture to the opera of war, and you were to be the first note to come from the drums of battle. Walking into the control room where brother sat, you wrapped your arms around his torso.

"Ah, sweet sister, you have gotten up. I was wondering if I needed to get Morgana to fetch you." He gave you a small watch-like thing, it was shiny and golden. "Now, when you want to go down there, open the watch and it'll send you down, when you want to come back press the little red button inside the watch and you'll come back." He said, and handed you a little black bag and tied a long white cloak around your shoulders, fixing the hood so that it covered your eyes. "No one may see your face, it's just the overture, don't give away the plot."

"Sister knows, sister delivers pretty things to nasty Crusnik. Sister leaves the lovely messages for the priests and nuns to hunt for, like an Easter festival!" You said, clapping your hands happily, Cain gave you another little kiss and you opened the watch, teleporting to the earth.

'It smells funny, like the forlorn city of distant times.' You looked around the corner of the alleyway you landed in, there were very few people around as it was the late evening, their scents driving you wild, Methuselah and Terran, your nanomachines clicked softly in your body as the scent of Crusnik hung in the air. Sitting down at a park bench in the dark, you looked around, your nose and acute senses twitching. A little girl with black hair ran past with her friends. "Little girl, can you do something for me?" She stopped and looked at you, her eyes wide and fearful.

"My momma says I shouldn't talk to strangers. You may be a bad person!" She said, looking frightened, you pulled the first letter out of your bag and handed it to her.

"All I need you to do is give this to a priest with long silver hair, that's all." She smiled a little and took it. Her pale pink skin shining in the light of the street lamp.

"Oh, is that it? I can do that! But… what's your name?" You smiled and ruffled her hair.

"My name is Anastasia, if he asks, you can tell him that." She smiled and ran off to find 02. You skipped along, winding your way through the crowd, ignoring the stares of the people around you. 'Families should stay together like a herd of happy sheep, too bad they kicked me out of the flock. Time to become the angry wolf and punish them like the bad sheep they are.' The von Carlen family reunion was held in a huge hotel. You walked through the double doors, a Methuselah in a spotless black suit walked up to you.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"I'm a von Carlen; I'm here for the reunion of the happy flock." He raised an eyebrow and looked down at his roster.

"Ah the reunion, it's in the main ballroom through those doors and to the left." You turned and walked off, reaching a set of grand doors that were gilded with gold. Opening it, there came a sound of chatting and laughing, children playing and old women talking.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here? This is a private function." Looking around, it was fat old Aunt Veronica, your mother's sister.

"But I am a von Carlen. Or does the name 'Anastasia' miss your fat ears." She turned red.

"Anastasia, the child of my stupid sister who married a barber! Get out! You are not one of us!" You turned around and looked her in the eyes, a smiled washed over your face as the Power surged inside you.

"You are right Aunty, I'm not." You moved to the centre of the room and removed your cloak and bag, placing them carefully on a chair. "Nanomachines Crusnik 05, power output 40% activate!" You said, the first time you transformed. 'OH! THE POWER!!! JUST LIKE BIG BROTHER!!!' Your hair swirling around you as though you were underwater. Eyes burning red as you looked at their terrified faces, a golden whip with three separate prongs materialized in your hands.

"What the devil are you?!" Aunt Veronica said, terrified. You chuckled.

"The last thing you'll ever see." You lunged at them, tearing, ripping crushing, twisting, breaking. Everything you could sink you claws into, men, woman, children, they all had to go, punish them for their sins. "_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor._" You sung as their blood caked your hands; blood, hair and sweat slicked your knees as you trenched through the mass of shattered bodies to reach your bag and cloak, which you wrapped around yourself. Leaving the room, you licked a little of the blood off your fingers. Revulsion filled you and you spat it out. "Filthy Terran blood!" You said, the Methuselah from the door walked up to you.

"Miss is everything- OH MY GOD!! SOMEONE CALL THE VATICA-" You lunged, tearing at his throat with your Crusnik fangs. Gulping down his blood quickly, hot and salty like melted butter. Leaving the corpse on the floor you walked off, heading towards the door, you turned back into your normal form.

"Stop there, any further motion and I will have to terminate you." You smiled and let your hand rest on your golden belt.

"Father Tres, it's been too long." The cocking of the gun behind your head was heard.

"Female, if you do not surrender now, I will terminate you." You spun around, the gun firing and the slashing of a blade. Transmission fluid spilled over your chest as it bled freely from his throat, he collapsed on the floor, his mouth agape. Reaching out into your bag, you took out the second clue and shoved it deep into his throat. Blowing a kiss at him, you teleported back to brother.

**-Abel's View-**

**-7:00 pm-**

I was walking down the street; Tres said that he would be meeting with me later tonight. The air had the sweet smell of fresh grass and spices, the markets were closing and everyone was starting to head home.

"Mister! Mister wait!" I looked around; a small girl was running towards me, her black hair flying behind her. I knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"What can I help you with?" She handed me a letter.

"A woman asked me to give this to you; she was really nice and very pretty." I opened it, and looked at the paper inside. My blood ran cold, my eyes widened and my hands shook.

_Pretty little Seraphim beckons the approaching storm._

"Who gave you this? What was her name?" The girl chuckled.

"She said her name was Anastasia, is there something wrong Father?" I stood up and walked off, leaving the girl behind. A crackle came from my ear piece.

"Father Abel Nightroad, this is Father Tres, come in."

"I hear you Tres what is it?" I asked.

"There had been a disturbance at the Ruby Hotel; I have been instructed to investigate. Over."

"Go Tres, I'll see you there. Over." I crunched the note in my hand, it was impossible; she had been gone for almost three years. She was presumed dead, everybody searched for her. It was my entire fault. 'Oh God! Ana, where are you?!' I arrived at the Hotel; there was a stench of blood heavy in the air. I opened the doors to the foyer; Tres' body lay on the floor. Transmission fluid had soaked the carpet; his eyes were wide with horror. "TRES! Are you alright?" I turned him over; a deep cut ran across his throat, something blue was between his lips. I pulled it out, even though it was soaked in Tres' transmission fluid I felt tears in my eyes at what it was.

A once pretty blue dress with a white sash, Ana's dress, the last one I saw her in.

"This is Father Nightroad, Father Tres is badly hurt. Requesting back-up."

"Affirmative, we'll be there shortly." The body of a vampire lay on the ground, his throat torn open brutally; barely any blood was on the floor. A trail of blood ran from one of the sets of double doors in the hall, I opened them. I collapsed to my knees, an entire family, about two hundred bodies lying on the floor, their blood made the floorboards glossy and wet. Tears fell from my eyes as I saw women and children amongst them, their pretty dresses shredded and torn.

'Ana, please… you can't have done this. Oh Ana, where are you?'


	7. Episode 7: The Approaching Storm

**Episode 7: The Approaching Storm**

**Avert not Thine Eyes**

**-Anastasia's View-**

You opened your eyes to the sound of clapping; Cain walked up to you a huge smile on his face.

"Oh little sister, you have done so well. Tomorrow we'll all go and find 02 okay?" You nodded happily and clapped your hands the sticky blood spattering on your face a little. He wiped a little off your cheek. "Now go and have a bath and a rest, meet us in the control room tomorrow." You left the room, leaving sticky bloody footprints as you walked to your room. Turning the corner you reached the chemical chamber. You stripped off your sticky clothes and stepped into the warm water, the hot chemicals washing over you. The chemicals started to heal your body, stitching your wound from Father Tres' gun. After lying in the chemical bath for a few hours, you left and walked to your room. "Oh Vincent! Why are you here?" He was standing there in your room; his hair was draped loosely over his shoulders. He advanced towards you, the door slipped shut. "Vincent?" He ran a finger along your cheek, he moved in. You felt nothing, not anger nor love towards this individual; it had always been that way. No emotion except for brother and … him. Vincent's lips danced along your neck, barely touching you.

"You have no idea how magnificent you are, do you Fraulien?" You said nothing; he brought his lips up to your ear. "If you weren't superior to me, I would love kiss you but your brother would kill me." He bit down on the tip of your ear lobe, drawing blood. You let out a cry in pleasure; he pressed his body against your towel clad form. He kissed your neck, slowly dragging his fangs along.

"Abel…" You whispered, Vincent pulled back and growled. He turned and left, shoving his hands in his pockets. Walking over to the window you looked down on the world, which was about to end… very violently.

**-Vincent's View-**

How dare she reject me and say his name. I walked over to Cain who was in the control centre.

"Master, I have something to report; concerning your sister." He didn't turn around or even answer me. "You must understand, she's a beautiful woman and I couldn't help myself." He turned a little and I saw his profile smile.

"Continue."

"She said his name, Abel Nightroad." He chuckled, I was taken aback.

"Interesting, she's stronger than I thought. The memory suppresser must be wearing off."

"I think a portion of her subconscious still remembers her love for him."

"Do not worry Nacht Gauner, after she has done her job. Then I will release her from my control and she'll be slaughtered by the AX for her crimes." I chuckled, the poor girl she had no idea what her destiny was. "Oh and Vincent…" I felt searing pain in my chest; Master's hand was clutching my heart. He squeezed it, blood pouring out of it. I clutched his wrist, trying to pull him away. "This is for touching my Fraulien." He released me and licked the blood dripping off his fingers.

"I-I'm so sorry Master, I didn't know that's what you felt for her." He laughed lightly.

"Do you really think that this is over Vincent?" I gasped.

**-Anastasia's View-**

**-Next Morning-**

You sat up in your king-sized bed, today was the day.

'I hope that the Vatican has prepared some lovely toys for me to play with!' You thought happily as you looked over at your desk, where your regular glass of Methuselah blood stood. Walking over to it, you sipped it lightly, looking at the package that was next to it. On top of it was a note.

_Dearest Sister,_

_I want you to wear this; I think Abel will like it when you see him today. If you need any help, call for Morgana. Vincent is currently being punished for what he did last night to you._

_Cain._

You picked up the package and opened it carefully, the dress was lovely. Pure white, with red and gold lacy trim. It dipped at the front, a long slit up the middle for your legs and gossamer sleeves. On the shoulders were some heavy looking armour but it was incredibly light. Gold shoulder pads with sharp spikes. You slipped this on and something clattered on the floor, picking it up carefully, it was a gold headdress with a large red stone, you quickly brushed your hair and fixed it in place. Everything fitted perfectly. Slipping on some socks and your white and gold leather boots you set out for the control room. He turned around and smiled.

"Wonderful! You look lovely 05. Now, we're just about to leave so let's go over to the ship." He took your arm and led you over to the docking station; the magnificent battleship glittered in the light of the sun.

"Is today the day brother? Shall the chains of immorality be cast off and a new song is sung?" He smiled as you took your seats, right next to him.

"Yes, it is and you will sing it." You giggled as he lightly kissed you. He wiped his lips and smirked at you. A throbbing pain came over your head, resting your head in your hands something flashed past your mind.

'Vincent, Morgana; restrain her.' A prick of pain, a drop of blood. Reaching up, you brushed against your neck, Cain caught your hand.

"Everything alright my Fraulien?" You shook your head.

"I-I don't know." The ship left the space station and headed down towards the Earth, the drums of battle beating in your ears.


End file.
